Ningyo
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Depois da morte de Sasuke, Sakura vai atrás dos responsáveis por isso. O que ela não contava era que fosse se apaixonar por um deles. E pior ainda, que fosse o perder no momento que mais precisava de seu apoio.
1. A boneca de olhos esmeralda

Eis aqui minha mais nova história, DeiSaku, como eu havia dito nas minhas outras fics! Espero que gostem dessa também! E, como os que já me conhecem vão repara, esse é o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi na vida! XD

Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

Ningyo tem dois significados. Pode ser sereia ou boneca. Nessa história, significa boneca.

* * *

_**Ningyo**_

**Capítulo I – A boneca de olhos esmeralda**

Ela achara que nunca teria que agir daquele jeito: fria e calculadamente, mas parecia que até isso ela aprendera com ele.

No início, todos em Konoha acharam que ela havia desaparecido durante uma missão. Mas não fora bem isso que acontecera. Ela estava cega. Cega pelo amor imenso que ela nutrira pelo Uchiha durante tanto tempo e que fora, subitamente, tirado dela pelas mãos de outro ninja.

Por isso, e também por ser a querida discípula da Godaime, ela foi aceita de volta à sua vila natal. O assunto fora proibido e, quando ninguém comentava, era como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas o que ninguém esperava era que ela fosse dizer o que disse, e justamente para quem disse.

- Naruto, eu te amo.

Completa felicidade para o futuro hokage de Konohagakure e total desespero para a herdeira do clã Hyuuga. Hinata sempre soubera que não poderia competir com Sakura se, algum dia, os sentimentos dela em relação ao loiro mudassem. E assim foi.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ninguém realmente parou para analisar os fatos com dedicação. Uma semana depois da volta da Haruno à vila, ela e Naruto se casavam e, exatamente oito meses depois, nascia a herdeira Uzumaki, Ningyo. Uma linda menina de cabelos vivamente dourados e olhos profundamente verdes. Uma verdadeira bonequinha de porcelana. E seu nome ajudava.

Imediatamente, foi apelidada por todos de Konoha como boneca.

Uma menina extremamente adorável, mas não se parecia nem um pouco com seu pai. Entretanto, era a cópia perfeita de sua mãe, a única coisa que a diferenciava de Sakura era seu cabelo loiro. E era exatamente por causa dele que ninguém jamais duvidara de que Naruto era realmente seu pai.

Crianças prematuras eram extremamente comuns no mundo ninja, afinal, as tarefas árduas e o ritmo acelerado que as kunoichis viviam acelerava até mesmo o ritmo natural de seus corpos, expulsando as crianças de seus ventres antes do tempo normal.

Mas Tsunade não era uma tola qualquer que pudesse ser enganada. Não quando era a melhor ninja médica que o País do Fogo já tivera. Assim que Ningyo deu sua graça ao mundo, pelas mãos da própria Godaime, ela reparara que ela não era frágil, como era de se esperar de um bebê que nascera de oito meses.

- Sakura, eu fiz o teste de DNA dessa menina. Ela não é filha do Naruto.

Sakura já esperava que sua mestra fosse descobrir seu segredo. Era óbvio que isso não passaria despercebido, não por ela, Tsunade-hime.

- Eu sei, shishou. Mas eu lhe imploro, mantenha esse segredo. Pelo bem da Ningyo.

O tom da Uzumaki era suplicante. Tsunade nunca escondera que tinha um amor de mãe por sua melhor discípula, e entendia que alguns segredos nunca deveriam ser revelados. Todo shinobi sabia disso. Não queria ter que enganar Naruto, mas o que aconteceria se toda Konoha descobrisse que a recém-nascida boneca não era uma Uzumaki? Seria um escândalo sem igual. Sakura acabaria tendo que sair da vila, junto com sua filha. E não era isso que a Godaime queria para ela. Não mesmo.

- Cuidado com o que faz, Sakura. Você só tem dezenove anos.

- Eu sei disso, shishou. Eu sei muito bem disso.

Claro que ela sabia, ela sempre soubera de todos os riscos. Mas ninguém é imune à catástrofes e tragédias. Ninguém é imune à morte. Ninguém faz planos pensando no dia em que fechará seus olhos para sempre, mas esse dia sempre vem. E às vezes vem nas horas mais importunas, nas horas mais felizes.

E foi em uma hora como essa que a morte se abateu sobre o dono do amor da kunoichi de cabelos róseos, mais uma vez.

Como se já não bastasse o combate que lhe tirou seu Sasuke, quando tinha apenas dezesseis anos, outra vez o destino resolvera que ela teria que perder seu amado pelas mãos funestas da morte. A negra entidade dessa vez lhe tirara seu Deidara.

E junto com ele um pedaço dela morreu. Sua vida jamais seria a mesma, não depois de conhecê-lo, não depois de conhecer o calor de seus braços, seu inebriante perfume. Ele fora diferente do Uchiha, em todos os sentidos. Ele fora uma paixão ainda mais arrebatadora, uma amor ainda maior.

E nessa paixão louca, ela engravidou e ele morreu na guerra entre Akatsuki e Konoha.

E, pela primeira vez, ela teve que colocar em prática o que aprendera com ele. Fez cálculos frios e descobriu, cruelmente, a saída para seus problemas. Enganar Uzumaki Naruto.

Doera nela ter que fazer isso. Naruto era como um irmão, Hinata era uma amiga querida. Entretanto, se ela queria ter uma chance de retornar à sua antiga vida e dar um pai para sua filha, ela precisava fazer o que fez. Naruto era o único que serviria para seus planos. Quem mais tinha cabelos loiros e olhos cor de safira em Konoha? Precisava ter certeza de que ninguém jamais desconfiaria da paternidade de Ningyo.

E a pequena boneca fora encantadora desde o dia em que nasceu. Todos a amavam e mimavam, como se Naruto já não fizesse isso o suficiente. Se dependesse dele, a pequena seria uma menina corrompida pelos maus hábitos.

Desde muito pequena ela tinha um gosto sem igual pelas artes em geral. Aos cinco anos ela aprendera a fazer esculturas com argila, aos sete aprendeu a pôr chakra em suas esculturas para fazê-las se movimentar e aos dez aprendeu a concentrar o chakra delas para fazê-las explodir. E qual não era seu prazer ao ver suas pequenas borboletas de argila explodirem pelos ares.

Não era considerada um gênio, como o filho de Neji e TenTen, mas isso era porque sua arte não era compreendida.

E a pequena assim viveu sua vida, entre sua arte e sua constante batalha de prová-las a todos em Konoha, até que, no dia de sua formatura na Academia, um estranho presente lhe foi dado.

- Okaa-san! – o grito da menina pôde seu ouvido por toda a casa.

Fazia tempo que se sentia estranha, mas se sentir estranha não justificava o que seus olhos cor de esmeralda encaravam naquele momento.

Sakura entrou, afobada, no quarto de sua filha, indagando-se o que poderia ter acontecido para a menina dar um grito daqueles.

- Que houve, Nyn-chan? – a preocupação era clara em sua voz.

Ningyo olhava, apavorada ou admirada, Sakura não soube dizer, para as palmas de suas mãos. Ao finalmente perceber o que se passava ali, a Uzumaki empalideceu de pavor. Era o que ela mais temera nos últimos doze anos.

- Okaa-san, isso é Kekkei Genkai, não é? – a boneca perguntou, maravilhada. – Como os olhos daquele Hyuuga insuportável.

Sakura tremia descontroladamente. O que diria a ela? Como explicaria o fato de ela ser a única da família com uma linhagem tão poderosa e tão exótica como aquela? Como ela explicaria o fato de que ninguém poderia descobrir aquilo?

- Com isso, minha arte vai ser... finalmente... – Ningyo parou, procurando a palavra exata para definir o que sentia. – um _estouro_!

Aquela frase era mais do que a médica podia agüentar.

- Jamais repita essa frase! – ela disse rispidamente.

Ningyo olhou para sua mãe, seu olhar estava confuso.

- Por que, mamãe? É minha chance de provar para todos que minha arte é mais do que simples artigos para decoração! Com isso vou poder fazer esculturas no meio da luta! Imagine!

Os olhos da boneca brilhavam de excitação, ao mesmo tempo que sua mãe começava a suar frio. Qual fora o dia em que aquela menina começara a se parecer tanto com ele?

Sakura se levantou da cama de sua filha e foi até a porta, trancando-a. Já que era hora dela saber de tudo, ela precisava contar.

- Você não é mais uma criança. Então vou te contar a verdade.

Sakura fez então um breve relato sobre o verdadeiro pai da boneca loira. Omitiu muitos detalhes, afinal Ningyo não precisava saber de tudo. Saberia apenas o necessário e ponto final.

Ao final da história, Ningyo já não mais sabia como se sentir. Crescera achando que seu pai era um homem, mas, na verdade, era outro. Mas sua fascinação pela Kekkei Genkai que herdara não diminuíra absolutamente nada. No fundo, que importava quem era seu pai biológico? Fora criada por Naruto, era ele quem ela amava, era ele quem ela chamava de papai.

- E esse Deidara...? Quando poderei conhecê-lo? Digo... ele pode me ensinar tantas coisas! – sua voz estava mais entusiasmada do que deveria.

- Você não pode. – Sakura respondeu. – Ele morreu. Muito antes de você nascer.

Ningyo não sentira nada ao saber que um desconhecido morrera, mas ao olhar para o semblante triste de sua mãe, ela não pôde deixar de abraçá-la apertado, com uma grande ternura.

Sakura encarou sua filha nos olhos. Esmeralda contra esmeralda.

- Jamai deixe alguém ver suas mãos, entendeu? Esse é um segredo que não deve ser revelado. Nunca.

Ningyo assentiu. Sabia que não podia pôr sua mãe em risco, não com um assunto delicado como aquele. Na melhor das hipóteses, ambas seriam expulsas da vila.

- Mas... Como posso esconder? – ela perguntou, incerta, olhando, ainda fascinada, para as bocas que sorriam para ela, nas palmas de suas mãos.

Sakura saiu do quarto e voltou, rapidamente, com um rolo de ataduras e um par de longas luvas vermelhas. Ela enrolou as palmas das mãos de sua boneca com as ataduras e depois pôs as luvas por cima. As luvas ficavam a um palmo de distância dos ombros e não tinham dedos. Eram acessórios realmente interessantes.

- Combina com sua roupa, certo? – Sakura perguntou.

- Sim! – Ningyo assentiu, feliz.

Sakura a abraçou com carinho.

- Lembre-se que eu vou estar sempre com você. Não importa o que aconteça.

Ningyo sorriu docemente.

- Arigatou, okaa-san.

Sakura abriu um sorriso ainda maior e afagou os longos cabelos loiros de sua bonequinha.

- E não repita aquela frase! Nem sobre tortura!

Ningyo riu.

- Mas é verdade! Minha arte é um estouro, yeah!

Sakura podia jurar que fora Deidara quem proferira aquelas palavras. Como ela podia ser tão parecida com ele se eles nunca haviam nem ao menos se visto? Apenas genes e DNA eram o suficiente para deixar duas pessoas iguais? Não. Ela, como médica, sabia que esse tipo de coisa não funcionava assim. Não fora a genética que fizera aquilo acontecer. Fora algo muito mais poderoso. O Destino.

- Apronte-se rápido, boneca! Ou vai chegar atrasada em seu primeiro dia como gennin.

Ningyo fez um muxoxo.

- Não me chame assim. – ela torceu o nariz. – Já chega o resto da vila!

Sakura riu.

- Rápido.

E ela foi. Como boa ninja que já era, mesmo tendo acabado de se formar na Academia, aprontara-se em apenas dez minutos. Com sua usual roupa: vestido negro sem mangas, gola em estilo oriental; as fendas laterais permitiam maior mobilidade e também deixava aparecer o short vermelho que ela colocara por baixo. Agora, entretanto, ela tinha dois novos acessórios completando seu visual: a bandana negra da Folha, amarrada em seu pescoço, e as luvas vermelhas. Suas madeixas douradas estavam presas em duas maria-chiquinhas baixas, iguais às da Godaime.

- Eu volto para o jantar! – ela exclamou, animada, enquanto saía de casa, saltitante, rumo à Academia Ninja.

Sakura apenas sorriu, apreensiva. Esperava que tudo corresse bem e que ninguém jamais descobrisse a linhagem sangüínea avançada que sua filha herdara, caso contrário, as coisas ficariam tensas. Mas aquilo era pensar negativamente.

* * *

Estava atrasada, sabia disso, mas os acontecimentos daquela manhã foram muito tumultuados e fascinantes. Não tinha como chegar no horário, nem que tivesse acordado na hora certa.

Foi correndo para sua sala e suspirou ao ver quem estava lá: Hyuuga Hideki, filho de Neji e TenTen, e Hatake Minato, filho de Kakashi e Anko. Ambos considerados gênios, assim como seus pais, e, é claro, não reconheciam sua arte.

- Ohayou. – ela disse, mal-humoradamente. – Sou do time de vocês?

- Sim. – Minato resmungou.

- E nosso sensei? – ela perguntou.

- Não está vendo que ele está aqui no meu bolso, Uzuamki? – Minato debochou.

- Calado, Hatake. – ela alfinetou de volta, irritada.

Minato riu. Sua semelhança com Kakashi era inegável. Os mesmos cabelos prateados, os mesmos olhos acinzentados, mas, diferente de seu pai, ele não cobria o rosto, deixava visível a quem quisesse ver os dentes caninos levemente pontiagudos, herança de seu avô, o Canino Branco da Folha.

- Vocês dois são muito irritantes... – Hideki revirou os olhos, entediado.

Outro que era a cópia de seu pai. Cabelos negros e compridos, presos no mesmo tipo de rabo-de-cavalo, e os olhos perolados do Byakugan.

Era claro que eles não se suportavam. Se havia um grupo que jamais deveria ter sido montado, era o grupo em que eles estavam. Onde os professores da Academia estavam com a cabeça quando resolveram colocá-los juntos?

- Vejo que ainda não se mataram. – uma voz bem conhecida pelos três soou, perto da porta.

Minato o mirou, aborrecido.

- Que faz aqui, otou-san? – ele não escondia nem um pouco sua insatisfação por ter visto seu pai em um momento como aquele.

- Ora, ora... Que ingratidão. Eu sou o sensei de vocês.

Os três olharam o jounnin com incredulidade, o que fez Kakashi suspirar. Por que a idéia de tê-lo como professor parecera não agradar nenhum dos três gennins?

- Andem, acompanhem-me. – o Hatake suspirou.

Se fosse qualquer outro time, Kakashi primeiro se apresentaria e depois pediria que cada um se apresentasse. Mas aqueles três se conheciam desde que nasceram e ele os conhecia desde que ainda estavam nas barrigas de suas mães. Qual era a necessidade de apresentações?

- Vocês têm até o almoço para pegar esse dois guizos de mim. Se não passarem, voltarão para a Academia. – dito isso, abriu o último livro de sua coleção Icha Icha Paradise e se sentou, esperando os avanços dos três ninjas.

Os três se encararam, sorrisos maliciosos brincando nos lábios de cada um. Aquela seria uma tarefa bem simples.

* * *

Kakashi estava simplesmente estupefato. Aquelas crianças, que diziam se odiar, simplesmente haviam tirado os guizos de suas mãos, em um trabalho de equipe perfeito, em apenas cinco minutos! Hideki conferiu a posição exata de onde eles estavam guardados com seu Byakugan, Ningyo o distraiu com pequenas explosões e Minato aproveitara a distração para pegar os guizos. Rápido, simples e perfeito.

- Proponho que lutemos para saber quem deve ficar com os guizos! – Ningyo sugeriu, já que havia apenas dois, e eles eram três.

- Tem certeza disso, Uzumaki? – Hideki alfinetou, dando um sorriso malicioso para o Hatake mais novo.

Ningyo controlou-se para não perder o controle ali mesmo. De novo, aqueles dois imbecis estavam a subestimando. Mas ela já tinha um plano. Ou não teria sugerido tal luta para aqueles dois.

Enquanto distraía seu sensei, ela instalara pequenas surpresinhas no chão da floresta.

Ela riu, o que fez os outros dois erguerem suas sobrancelhas.

- Vocês vão precisar visitar minha mãe quando eu tiver acabado aqui. – ela debochou.

- Duvido disso. – Minato se atreveu.

Ningyo concentrou seu chakra em suas mãos, seu controle era tão perfeito quanto o de sua mãe. Com um soco, ela abriu o chão, fazendo seus dois companheiros caírem em uma fenda, que estava cheia de argila.

- Eca, que nojo. – Hideki reclamou, vendo que estava simplesmente todo coberto por aquela coisa pegajosa.

Ningyo sorriu, arteira.

- Katsu.

E uma grande explosão. Os dois saíram voando das fendas, e caíram com agressividade na grama. Cortes e pequenos chamuscados eram visíveis em várias partes de seus corpos. Claro que ela havia pegado leve com a explosão. Não podia simplesmente matá-los daquele jeito. Não teria graça.

Kakashi estava atônito. Aquela menina, tão desacreditada, havia derrotado, com facilidade, os melhores gennins do ano.

- Hideki, Minato, estou decepcionado com vocês. Ningyo, nunca deixe ninguém dizer que você não é um gênio. Por que você é.

Os dois meninos bufaram, reclamaram e xingaram, tudo muito baixinho, para que Kakashi não fosse capaz de entender. Como assim deixaram-se derrotar por uma garota? E pior que isso, por uma garota que achava que explodir coisas era arte!

Ningyo sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro e puro, que há muito não aparecia em seus lábios.

- Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei!

Aquele era o fim da arrogância dos outros dois.

* * *

Não muito longe, três homens observavam o que se passava na clareira. Admirados com o que acabaram de ver.

- Essa menina te lembra alguém? – um deles perguntou.

- Sim. É idêntica... – o segundo disse, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Parece que agora você tem uma rival para explosões. – o terceiro comentou, malicioso.

- Uma rival não, uma aliada.


	2. Duas missões em Sunagakure

Segundo capítulo saindo!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Miley-chan, Sabaku no AnaH e - Danny Bunny!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Ningyo**_

**Capítulo II – Duas missões em Sunagakure**

- Quando vamos receber missões de verdade? – Minato reclamou, totalmente imerso em uma enorme pilha de lixo.

Ningyo e Hideki não conseguiram fazer mais nada além de rir da situação constrangedora em que o jovem Hatake havia se colocado. O que poderia ser mais engraçado do que ver Minato coberto de latas, embalagens e tantas outras coisas que compunham o lixo do rio de Konoha?

- Não tem graça, imbecis... – o gennin de cabelos prateados resmungou.

Kakashi apenas observava, em um misto de tédio e decepção. No primeiro dia, achara que aqueles três poderiam ser uma boa equipe, já que haviam trabalhado tão bem. Entretanto, não fora bem assim que as coisas aconteceram. Eles eram insuportavelmente competitivos, tudo era motivo para discussões. Nenhuma missão simples saía certo.

Por que ele sempre ficava com os times problemáticos? Bom, pelo menos sua antiga equipe tinha uma integrante que conseguia manter o clima relativamente calmo e pacífico. Dessa vez nem isso ele tinha.

Ningyo poderia ser fisicamente parecida com sua mãe, mas era só isso. Sua personalidade era completamente diferente da personalidade que Sakura tinha com aquela idade.

- Muito bem, crianças. Menos falação e mais trabalho. Se quiserem uma missão mais difícil, terminem as mais fáceis! – o hatake mais velho bocejou, voltando novamente seu olhar para o livro que lia, que, estranhamente, nada tinha haver com seus antigos hábitos de leitura.

Os três murmuraram palavras de contragosto e continuaram a limpar o cristalino rio de Konohagakure. Diferentemente dos outros dois, Ningyo trabalhava com uma cautela fora do comum. Receava que suas luvas ficassem sujas ou se rasgassem.

- Pare de ser fresca, Uzumaki. Ou nunca vai terminar o trabalho. – Hideki alfinetou.

- Calado, Hyuuga! – ela protestou.

Hideki abriu um pequeno sorriso arrogante, que inegavelmente o fazia ficar ainda mais parecido com Neji, e jogou um pouco de lama na kunoichi de cabelos dourados.

Todo seu trabalho para não sujar suas luvas foi, simplesmente, por água abaixo, quase que literalmente. Um brilho quase cruel passou por seus olhos esmeralda, o que fez o herdeiro Hyuuga congelar. Não de medo, mas de espanto. Nunca vira os olhos dela daquele jeito, era assustador.

A especialista em explosões se afastou de seus companheiros e se sentou na beira do rio. Retirou as luvas, com cuidado para não deixar as ataduras caírem.

- O que houve com suas mãos? – Kakashi perguntou, aproximando-se de sua aluna.

- Nada! – Ningyo se assustou com a chegada repentina de seu sensei, e imediatamente escondeu suas mãos, para que ele não pudesse vê-las.

Kakashi ficou intrigado com a reação da garota. O que ela escondia?

- Se você se machucou, posso te levar até sua mãe, no hospital.

- Não precisa. Não é nada.

Kakashi podia sentir que ela estava agindo na defensiva. O quer que fosse o que ela estava escondendo, parecia ser algo realmente grave e importante. Ou poderia ser apenas mais uma tolice de criança.

Ele suspirou e se afastou, decidido de que, com certeza, a segunda opção era a que melhor se encaixava e resolveu não mais importunar a filha do hokage com perguntas. Apenas ficou observando-a recolocar suas luvas, agora limpas.

- Terminamos, otou-san. – Manto disse, aproximando-se de seu pai.

- Ótimo. Estão cansados ou querem outra missão? – o Hatake mais velho perguntou, inocentemente fingindo não saber a resposta.

- Claro que queremos mais! – os três responderam em uníssono.

Kakashi riu. Crianças... Sempre cheias de energia.

- Uma missão de verdade dessa vez. Isso aqui foi ridículo. – Minato reclamou, ainda chateado com a situação constrangedora que aquela missão havia o colocado. E pior, na frente de Hideki e Ningyo.

- Peça para Ningyo pedir algo mais difícil para o pai dela. – Kakashi disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ao ouvirem aquelas palavras, os dois meninos engoliram em seco. Pedir algo para a kunoichi de cabelos dourados era humilhante demais. Ningyo abriu um sorriso arrogante e mirou seus dois companheiros de time com ar de superioridade.

- Isso mesmo, meninos, rastejem aos meus pés, yeah.

Os dois amarraram a cara e Kakashi riu.

Aqueles dois precisavam aprender a respeitar Ningyo do jeito que ela realmente merecia, agora a força dela era reconhecida. Ela poderia ser até mais forte do que os dois. E eles iriam, no tempo certo.

* * *

Naruto já havia preparado mais algumas pilhas de missões rank D para o time de Kakashi, o que fez os três gennins fecharem suas caras.

- Otou-san, você só pode estar brincando! – Ningyo reclamou, aborrecida. – Estamos fazendo missões idiotas há 3 semanas! Queremos uma missão de verdade!

Naruto sorriu ao ver aquela cena, tão parecida com uma outra que ele presenciara, ou melhor, fizera parte, muitos anos atrás. Lembrou da época que ele ainda era um simples gennin, época que Kakashi o treinava, época que Sasuke ainda estava vivo...

- Muito bem, se é o que vocês querem...

Ele revirou alguns papéis e achou o pergaminho que queria.

- Missão rank C. – ele anunciou. – Vocês vão levar uns pergaminhos para Sabaku no Temari em Sunagakure.

Sorrisos radiantes estamparam-se nos rostos dos três gennins. Era tudo que eles queriam. Uma missão fora da vila! Esperavam ansiosamente por aquilo desde que se formaram na Academia.

- Arigatou! – eles disseram em coro.

Naruto sorriu, feliz por ver a felicidade naqueles rostos iluminados.

Ao sair da sala do hokage, o time de Kakashi acabou esbarrando em um outro time. Um time só de kunoichis.

- Okaa-san! – Ningyo exclamou enquanto abraçava Sakura.

Hideki também imitava a cena que se desenrolava com Ningyo, só que diferente da kunoichi, ele estava muito desconfortável. Abraçar sua mãe em público não era algo que ele gostava de fazer.

- Que fazem por aqui, meninas? – Kakashi perguntou

- Recebendo instruções para nossa missão. – Ino respondeu.

- Estamos indo para Sunagakure. – TenTen completou.

- Jura? Nós também! – Ningyo disse, animada.

- Podemos ir juntos, que acham? – Sakura sugeriu.

Todos assentiram, com exceção de Hideki, que ficou extremamente aborrecido com a idéia de ter a companhia de sua mãe em sua primeira missão de verdade.

Mas ele não tinha outra opção.

Às seis da manhã do dia seguinte, os oito ninjas se encontravam no portão de saída da vila oculta da Folha. Inacreditavelmente, Kakashi chegou na hora marcada. Provavelmente, porque tivera medo da reação das quatro ANBU se ele atrasasse a missão delas.

Todas quatro: Sakura, Ino, TenTen e Hinata, trajavam o uniforme preto do esquadrão de elite de Konoha e estavam com suas máscaras na face. Sakura e Ino usavam capuzes para esconder seus cabelos, já que loiro e rosa eram cores marcantes demais.

- Não sabia que vocês eram da mesma divisão. – Kakashi comentou, enquanto andavam na direção da vila da Areia.

- Não somos. – Ino, que era a mais próxima do copiador, respondeu. – Eu sou da espionagem, Sakura é da inteligência, TenTen é do esquadrão de armas e Hinata é do reconhecimento. Estamos juntas especialmente para essa missão.

- Então é importante. Raramente as divisões se misturam. Pelo menos na minha época era assim.

- Não fale como se você fosse um senhor de idade, Kakashi! – Sakura riu, aproximando-se dos dois. – A ANBU não mudou nada. A mesma ANBU que você trabalhou, que Itachi trabalhou, que Yamato trabalhou. Exatamente igual.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era estranho ouvi-la falar sobre o Uchiha mais velho.

- A missão é mesmo importante. – Ino completou.

Os três continuaram conversando (e andando) até o sol começar a se pôr, momento que separou os dois times de Konoha. As quatro precisavam seguir viagem, não podiam se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar tempo. Já o time gennin e seu sensei, param para dormir em uma clareira perto de um rio.

Kakashi fez uma fogueira com o Katon no Jutsu e os quatro se aproximaram do fogo, esquentando-se e jantando.

Ningyo observava, deslumbrada, os pequenos pontos que brilhavam no céu. Por algum motivo, as estrelas sempre a fascinaram.

- Gosta das estrelas, Nyn-chan? – Kakashi perguntou, tirando a menina de seus devaneios.

- Hai. – ela respondeu. – São uma verdadeira obra prima, yeah.

Kakashi a mirou com curiosidade. Cada vez mais achava que a pequena boneca o lembrava alguém. Alguém que ele conhecera há muito tempo, só não conseguia se lembrar quando e onde.

- Você tem uma visão interessante sobre arte. – o copiador comentou.

Ningyo sorriu.

- É... Mas um dia vou provar a todos que minha arte é mais do que um hobby idiota. Esse é o meu sonho.

Kakashi também sorriu. Sonhos... Aquilo que motivava todo e qualquer shinobi.

- Se você tiver herdado um terço da força de vontade de seu pai você alcançará o que quer que você deseje.

O sorriso da Uzumaki murchou, dando tons tristes à sua expressão. Não que estivesse realmente triste por não ser filha biológica de Naruto, mas tal fato a impossibilitava de herdar qualquer traço da personalidade daquele que ela chamava de pai.

- Que sonho idiota, Uzumaki. – Hideki disse, ao ver que a expressão dela mudara tão drasticamente, tão de repente.

- Diga o que quiser. Um dia você vai ter que reconhecer que minha arte é um...

Os outros três ficaram esperando ela completar a frase, mas ela não o fez.

- Sua arte é o que, Uzumaki? – Minato alfinetou.

- Mais do que vocês reconhecem, yeah.

Aquela mania de 'yeah' no final das frases... Onde Kakashi já havia escutado aquilo? Sim! Sim! Como poderia ter se esquecido? Mas era realmente incrível. Ela era quase igual a ele. Será que Sakura havia...? Não, ela nunca teria sido capaz de enganar Naruto, disso o Hatake estava convicto.

- Sabe, Ningyo, eu conheci um shinobi que usava a mesma técnica que você aprendeu.

Ningyo mirou seu sensei com interesse. Teria ele conhecido o homem chamado Deidara?

- Ele fazia parte de uma organização que reunia os chamados jinchuuriki. Os portadores das Bijus.

A boneca estava ainda mais interessada. Quer dizer que sua mãe havia pulado aquele capítulo da história?

- E ele era forte? – perguntou Hideki, realmente não acreditava que um especialista em explosões pudesse ser um grande shinobi.

- Forte? Ele era muito mais do que isso. Se o Kazegake-sama tiver um tempo livre quando chegarmos a Sunagakure, pedirei a ele que conte a vocês uma certa história.

- O que o Kazekage tem haver com esse homem que explode coisas? – Minato perguntou, curioso.

- Uma vez o Kazekage foi morto por esse homem.

Os três arregalaram os olhos. Como um homem morto poderia contar uma história?!

- Mas, sensei... Se ele morreu...? – Ningyo arriscou.

Kakashi riu da confusão nos olhos de seus alunos.

- Uma anciã de Sunagakure usou um jutsu especial para trazê-lo de volta à vida.

- E isso é possível? – Hideki perguntou.

- Mas há uma condição. A pessoa que realiza o jutsu morre ao fazer a outra reviver. Sua mãe também estava lá nesse dia, Ningyo. Ela talvez possa contar uma outra versão bem interessante dessa história.

- Então esse jutsu é uma troca? – Ningyo perguntou. – Uma vida pela outra?

Kakashi assentiu.

- Isso deveria ser proibido. – o tom da boneca ficou sério como nunca.

A maturidade na voz dela impressionou o copiador.

- E é. No mundo shinobi o que importa não é como você vive, e sim como você morre. Um shinobi morto só é considerado um verdadeiro shinobi se sua morte tiver sido digna de tal título.

Os três gennins assentiram, entendiam bem as regras shinobi, afinal eles se formaram como os melhores alunos da Academia.

- Um shinobi não tem sentimentos... – Ningyo disse.

- ... Nunca se desvia de sua missão... – Hideki continuou.

- ... E defende sua vida a qualquer custo. – Minato finalizou.

Kakashi os mirou com lúgubre nostalgia. Lembrava-se muito bem de quando tinha a idade deles e fora obcecado pelas regras. E, graças a isso. Perdera seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Óbito.

- Não sejam assim. Às vezes é preciso quebrar algumas regras.

- Como pode nos dizer isso, Kakashi-sensei? – Ningyo perguntou. – Iruka-sensei sempre nos dizia a importância das regras. Ele sempre nos disse que devíamos segui-las não importava a situação!

- A teoria é diferente da prática, vocês aprenderão isso, muito em breve, eu acredito. Vocês deixariam seu companheiro morrer, só por que isso atrapalharia o resultado da missão?

Os três se entreolharam. Esmeralda contra pérola, pérola contra ônix, ônix contra esmeralda. Será que se odiavam o bastante para deixarem o outro morrer? Suas mães iam juntas ao hospital todos os meses, na época que estavam grávidas deles, se conheciam desde que abriram seus olhos ao mundo.

Era uma ligação forte, mas diziam se odiar. Mesmo assim, deixariam que o outro morresse só para não comprometer uma missão?

- Não. – Minato foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, para a surpresa dos outros dois.

Ningyo e Hideki sorriram. Sorrisos verdadeiros, que raramente trocavam.

Até Kakashi se surpreendeu. Eles nunca eram gentis uns com os outros. Por mais que tivesse certeza que, no fundo, eles se amavam muito, ele jamais esperava ver uma demonstração de afeto como aquela. Podia ser sutil, mas ainda assim era muito forte.

Hideki e Minato ainda sorriam um para o outro, e o Hyuuga envolveu a Uzumaki com os braços, fazendo-a corar descontroladamente.

Kakashi se lembrava muito bem da última vez que vira uma cena parecida, e isso fazia um bom tempo...

_Ningyo estava sentada embaixo de um enorme pessegueiro, seu rosto estava escondido entre seus joelhos. Era possível ouvir seus sutis soluços._

_O barulho de passos soou, inconfundível, em seus ouvidos, e ela tinha certeza de quem era._

_- Vai embora, Hyuuga. – ela disse, chorosa._

_Hideki não obedeceu, ao invés disso, sentou-se ao lado dela._

_- Nyn-chan, eu não quis realmente dizer aquilo... – ele disse, baixinho, envergonhado._

_- Mas disse! Vai embora! Ou eu uso minhas esculturas esquisitas para explodir você!_

_- Gomen nasai, Nyn-chan... Suas esculturas são muito boas. – ele admitiu, sendo sincero._

_Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos inchados por conta das lágrimas que acabaram de sair deles._

_- Você acha mesmo?_

_- Hai! – ele disse sorrindo._

_Ela também sorriu e Hideki a abraçou._

_- Desculpe-me, Nyn-chan. Eu gosto muito de você._

_A menina corou descontroladamente._

_- Eu também, Hideki-kun._

_O sorriso do menino alargou-se ainda mais quando a cabeça da boneca recostou-se em seu ombro._

Kakashi riu de suas lembranças. Ele presenciara aquela cena dois anos atrás. Fora a primeira vez que Ningyo conseguira explodir uma de suas esculturas e depois daquele dia nada foi igual para o trio.

Já eram rivais, mas antes a Uzumaki não era uma ameaça para os outros dois. Mas depois que criara seus explosivos ela já era capaz de lutar contra eles sem perder facilmente, e, às vezes, até ganhava dos pequenos gênios.

E o copiador duvidava que aquela fachada de rivais duraria muito tempo. Pelo menos para a Uzumaki e o Hyuuga, aquela máscara não demoraria a cair.


	3. Deidara e Ningyo

Oi pessoal! Desculpem-me pela longa demora! Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa! Bom, pelo menos eu considero uma boa desculpa #gota#. Conseguiram me fazer ver Death Note, por conseqüência, eu fiquei muito viciada. demorei muito para superar a morte do L, então fiz um pequeno luto por ele. To brincando! Eu sou só preguiçosa mesmo e não sosseguei até terminar de ver tudo! espero que me desculpem!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Danny Bunny, Sabaku no AnaH, Bruna e Merrick Kirie!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Ningyo**_

**Capítulo III – Deidara e Ningyo**

Sakura, Ino, TenTen e Hinata estavam na torre do Kazekage com os três irmãos Sabaku.

- Mandaram gennins com aqueles pergaminhos?! – a voz de Temari soou aflita nos ouvidos dos outros presentes.

- Claro que sim. Vocês mesmo disseram que eram pergaminhos simples, que tinham ficado em Konoha por conta de um engano. – Sakura disse, sendo racional, como sempre.

- São mapas. Não são nada simples. Não na atual condição da vila! Estamos sob ataque! – a kunoichi de Suna estava realmente exaltada. Poderia surtar a qualquer momento, ninguém duvidava. – Há até mesmo descrições detalhadas de passagens secretas e salas de material proibido!

- Não se preocupe, Temari-san. Hatake Kakashi está liderando a equipe de gennins que está trazendo os pergaminhos, eles vão chegar, você pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso. – TenTen afirmou, muito certa do que dizia.

Temari não pareceu se acalmar nem um pouco, Kankuro e Gaara também não estavam menos preocupados do que a loira. A vila dele estava em perigo! Não podiam simplesmente sentar e esperar três gennins, em sua primeira missão de verdade, trazerem mapas de tanta importância.

- Relaxem. É sério. São nossos filhos. – Sakura disse, ainda mais segura do que TenTen.

- Seus filhos? – Gaara perguntou, finalmente se manifestando. – A filha de Uzumaki Naruto está nesse time?

Sakura assentiu.

- Temari, fique calma. Os pergaminhos vão chegar. – ele estava bem seguro do que afirmava.

Sakura abriu um terno sorriso. Naruto e Gaara haviam se tornado bons amigos desde a vez em que Deidara e Sasori atacaram Sunagakure, tantos anos atrás.

Deidara...

Lembrar dele ainda doía. Ela não podia se impedir de pensar como as coisas teriam sido se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Eles teriam ficado juntos? Ou ele a teria rejeitado depois que descobrisse que ela estava grávida? Ela tentou afastar, quase que à força, aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Ele estava morto, isso era algo que não podia simplesmente mudar, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

* * *

O time de Kakashi sobrevoava o grande deserto que antecedia a vila oculta da Areia em uma grande coruja de argila criada por Ningyo.

- Agora eu quero ouvir vocês abrirem a boca para dizer que minha arte é inútil. – a loira alfinetou, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Não se vanglorie, Uzumaki. – Minato resmungou, muito mal-humorado.

Um sorriso cheio de malícia estampou-se no rosto da jovem boneca.

- Quer andar no deserto, Hatake?

Ele não ousou retrucar, ou fazer qualquer outro comentário.

- Como eu pensava... – ela riu, divertida.

Kakashi observava tudo, se divertindo muito. Era sempre muito engraçado ver aqueles três brigando.

- Ainda falta muito, Ningyo? – ele perguntou, tentando apaziguar aquele silêncio quase absoluto que só era quebrado pelos risinhos da boneca loira.

Ningyo usava um monóculo que possuía a função de zoom. Presente que sua mãe havia lhe dado alguns anos atrás.

- Alguns quilômetros. Acho que em vinte minutos já teremos alcançado Suna.

Mal ela acabara sua frase, um objeto não esperado avançava para eles, obrigando-a a fazer uma manobra brusca com a coruja, o que assustou, e muito, os outros três. Mal ela acabara de mover a escultura, uma bomba explodiu no lugar onde eles estavam anteriormente.

Ela aumentou o zoom do monóculo e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Era a última coisa que ela esperava ver.

- Impossível. – a voz dela apenas saiu, sem seu consentimento.

- Que aconteceu, Nin-chan? – a voz de Hideki a surpreendeu, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Ningyo sorriu, nervosa. Hideki só a chamava daquele jeito quando estava ou muito preocupado ou muito desesperado.

- Tem um pássaro de argila voando em nossa direção. – ela disse.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos. Seria possível que Deidara estivesse... ?

- Me dá esse monóculo! – ele arrancou o objeto das mãos da boneca, com muita urgência.

Ele pôs o zoom ao máximo que o apetrecho permitia e mirou o pássaro. Havia um homem em pé, em cima da escultura. Seu rosto ficou mais pálido que uma folha de papel. Jamais esperava que ele ficara vivo. O especialista em explosões da extinta Akatsuki estava vivo. Inacreditável.

- Deidara?! – ele exclamou.

Ningyo ficou igualmente pálida. Deidara? O homem que era seu pai biológico? O homem de quem ela herdara aquela kekkei genkai incrível, que tanto a fascinava – mesmo que ela só pudesse treiná-la às escondidas – , estava vivo? Realmente vivo?

- Vocês continuam o caminho, eu mantenho ele aqui. – Kakashi disse.

- Péssimo plano, sensei. – Ningyo decretou. – Você não seria capaz de controlar essa coruja em uma luta.

- E o que sugere então? – a voz dele soou desconfiada, exatamente como deveria ser.

- Eu fico. Vocês vão embora em outro pássaro.

Kakashi quase riu da idéia atrevida da pequena kunoichi. Era só o que faltava. Uma menina de doze anos achando que podia dar conta de um homem que fora um Akatsuki no passado.

- Não seja tola, criança. Que chances você acha que tem?

- Eu sou a única que entende as técnicas dele, você sabe disso. Minha mãe já me falou sobre a Akatsuki, sensei.

- Você é só uma gennin! – Kakashi quase gritava.

- Otou-san, ela tem razão. – Minato interveio. – Se esse cara veio atrás da gente, significa que os pergaminhos não são tão inúteis assim. Deve haver alguém na entrada da vila.

Kakashi não podia negar que seu filho tinha razão, mas não podia simplesmente deixar que Ningyo lutasse sozinha contra Deidara. Nem mesmo ele fora capaz de ganhá-lo em batalha.

Enquanto seu sensei pensava, Ningyo já havia pegado outra coruja em seu estoque e, com alguns ins, fez com que ela ficasse grande o suficiente para carregar os outros três. Concentrou chakra em suas mãos e, antes que Kakashi pudesse fazer qualquer tipo de movimento, empurrou-o para a coruja.

No segundo seguinte, a coruja já voava para Sunagakure, sob os gritos de Kakashi que se perguntava como poderia ter sido tão estupidamente lerdo a ponto de deixar aquilo acontecer.

- Vocês têm noção do que acabaram de fazer? – o copiador esbravejou. – Ela não pode lutar contra ele sozinha!

- Pode sim, sensei. Ela é neta de Yondaime, filha do Sexto e da única ninja que superou a Godaime. – Hideki estava firme no que dizia. – Se alguém pode, esse alguém é ela.

Kakashi gostaria de poder acreditar naquelas palavras do jeito que Hideki acreditava. Aquelas crianças não conheceram o poder da Akatsuki, não conheceram Deidara ou qualquer outro membro daquela organização de nukenins. Deidara fora capaz de matar Sabaku no Gaara e depois Uchiha Sasuke. O que uma gennin podia fazer contra ele?

Entretanto, uma coisa era certa. Kakashi não tinha a menor idéia de como controlar aquela coruja de argila.

* * *

A coruja de Nngyo estava a centímetros do pássaro de Deidara.

- Estou impressionado, yeah. Como uma menina de Konoha como você consegue controlar tão bem a arte de meu clã?

Ningyo sorriu.

- Conseguindo. Minha arte é perfeita!

Deidara se deliciou naquelas palavras tão seguras. Estaria sua teoria sobre aquela menina correta?

- Quem é você, menina?

Ningyo hesitou por um momento. Por que ele não estava atacando? Será que ele sabia... ? Não, era impossível que ele soubesse. Aliás, não era nem para ele estar ali, conversando com ela!

- Watashi wa Uzumaki Ningyo.

Deidara riu.

- Filha do hokage? Que piada, yeah...

Aproveitando-se da distração dele, ela fez uma borboleta voar e murmurou _Katsu_, detonando a asa do pássaro de Deidara.

Ela se aproveitou da pequena vantagem e saiu voando a toda velocidade. Entretanto, o loiro fora mais rápido que ela e detonou sua coruja com uma única bomba.

- Droga! – ela praguejou.

Remexeu sua bolsa, desesperada. Seu estoque havia acabado e ela esta caindo. Ainda tinha muita argila, mas fazer uma demoraria o tempo suficiente para ela encontrar o chão. Só tinha uma saída. Que sua mãe a perdoasse.

Tirou suas luvas, desenrolou as ataduras e deixou a boca em sua mão fazer a escultura por ela. Em poucos segundos ela já estava na segurança de um grande pássaro.

Se Deidara ainda tinha alguma dúvida antes, agora já não tinha. Aquela menina possuía a Kekkei Genkai única que ele julgava ser o último herdeiro. Estava errado.

- Pare de correr de mim, boneca.

Ele pulou para junto dela com uma leveza inacreditável.

- Você sabe quem eu sou?

- Sei. Você era da Akatsuki, portador do anel "azul". Você é Deidara da vila oculta da Rocha. Você é... – ela não queria terminar aquela frase. Mas algo dentro dela dizia que ele já sabia, e que não faria a menor diferença ela dizer ou não. - ... meu pai biológico.

Deidara sorriu. Como ele suspeitava. Só não esperava que ela soubesse desse pequeno fato. Mas também, depois que as boas se desenvolveram, não teria como Sakura esconder a verdade.

- E sua mãe? – ele perguntou, sua voz mudando a entonação completamente.

Tal mudança não passou despercebida pelos ouvidos treinados da kunoichi.

- Que te interessa? Faz doze anos que ela pensa que você morreu, e você está vivo. Você a abandonou. Por que voe quer saber dela agora?

A expressão dele mudou rapidamente.

- Eu não abandonei sua mãe. – sério, muito sério.

- Não é para mim que você tem que dizer isso, yeah. – um sorriso ao mesmo tempo malicioso e debochado. De fato, não tinha como ele negar que a boneca de Konoha era sua filha.

* * *

Kakashi, Hideki e Minato foram recebidos pelas kunoichis da ANBU e Temari na torre do Kazekage.

- Os pergaminhos chegaram? – fora a única coisa que a kunoichi da Areia conseguiu dizer.

Kakashi assentiu e entregou o pequeno baú de madeira para sua "dona" desesperada.

TenTen abraçou Hideki com um alívio sem igual. Todos estavam realmente preocupados que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido com eles, o alívio fora geral. Bem, quase geral.

- Kakashi, onde está a Nin-chan? – a esposa do hokage perguntou, escondendo a vontade assassina que se apoderava dela ao ver que sua filha não chegara com o grupo.

- Precisamos voltar e buscá-la.

- E por que ela ficou no caminho? – a vontade assassina crescia a cada segundo.

- Deidara estava no caminho.

A menção do nome Deidara fez o coração de Sakura dar um salto e começar a bater descompassado.

- Você disse... Deidara? – a voz dela falhou na tarefa de deixar sua garganta.

Kakashi assentiu, achando que entendia o nervosismo dela. Para ele, Sakura estava nervosa porque Deidara era um assassino profissional. Na verdade, ela estava nervosa porque Deidara, o amor de sua vida, que ela julgava morto, estava vivo.

- Mas ele está morto! – Ino exteriorizou os pensamentos de todos a sua volta.

- Era o que eu pensava também. – Kakashi disse, transtornado.

Sakura xingou em voz baixa e subiu na coruja de argila.

- Não me esperem. – ela disse, séria. – Continuem a missão.

- M-mas, Sakura-san! – Hinata gaguejou. – Precisamos de você. Precisamos de suas estratégias!

Tenten concordou.

- Você não deve ir. A missão do time de Kakashi já acabou, ele pode cuidar disso.

Sakura riu.

- Deixe-me lembrá-los que eu sou a única que consegue rastrear chakra dos Akatsuki.

Ninguém ousou argumentar. Todos ali conheciam muito bem o passado de Sakura, não era necessário que ela os relembrasse.

- Muito bem, você vai. – Ino disse, assumindo seu papal de sub-capitã. – Mas seja rápida. Deidara pode não ser a única assombração por aqui.

Sakura assentiu e saiu voando pelos céus de Sunagakure, agora levemente alaranjados pelo sol poente.

Ao contrário do que suas companheiras pensavam, não era o nome de Ningyo que vinha a sua mente, mas sim o de Deidara. O homem que ela chorara a morte por longos anos, o homem que ela jamais deixara de amar, o homem que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos, o homem que ela desejava que fosse a pessoa que acordava com ela todas as manhãs.

Por doze anos ela acreditara que ele estava morto e agora ele simplesmente aparecia do nada e começava uma luta com Ningyo.

Ningyo... Como ela estaria se sentindo? Sakura tinha a estranha certeza de que Deidara não seria capaz de machucá-la e também tinha a estranha certeza de que ele já sabia da verdade. Mas, o que ela deveria estar sentindo? Medo, insegurança, felicidade, tristeza?

Não fazia a menor idéia de como sua pequena reagiria ao encontrá-lo. Na verdade, Sakura tinha certeza que jamais conseguiria saber o que se passava na mente de Ningyo, afinal, ela era a cópia perfeita de seu verdadeiro pai, e a kunoichi de cabelos róseos nunca conseguiu entender aquela mente terrorista que ele possuía.

Ela continuou a planar pelo lindo céu da vila da Areia até encontrar os primeiros rastros de chakra. Para seu total espanto, tal chakra não estava nem um pouco escondido. Ela sorriu cruelmente, ele a subestimara. De novo.

Ia pagar caro por isso.


	4. Reencontro

Depois de um impulso de coragem e muitas xícaras de café, eu finalmente consegui digitar esse capítulo! Já vou avisando que tem uma pequena Lemon no final do capítulo, nada realmente pesado, mas não deixa de ser uma Lemon, então, está avisado.

Agradecimento às reviews: _Merrick Kirie, Danny Bunny, Lu Mitsashi e Sabaku no AnaH!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Ningyo**_

**Capítulo IV – Reencontro**

Deidara observava atentamente a menina que dormia, tranqüila, no chão de pedra do esconderijo que estava. Ela o lembrava tanto da kunoichi de cabelos róseos, que era impossível não se lembrar de alguns de seus momentos juntos...

_A luz do sol entrava fracamente pelas grossas cortinas que cobriam as janelas do quarto do especialista em explosões. _

_O dono da acomodação estava sentado em uma poltrona aveludada, observando a bela garota que dormia tranqüilamente na cama a sua frente, enrolada em seus lençóis._

_Ele observou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto ela abria seus lindos orbes esmeralda._

_- Ohayou. – ele disse, mantendo o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios tão sedutoramente._

_- Ohayou... – ela respondeu, sonolenta._

_Ela se enrolou melhor nos lençóis e se sentou, encarando as lindas safiras que a miravam tão atentamente, e não vacilavam, nem por um segundo, como se ele acreditasse que ela fugiria se ele não tomasse conta dela a cada segundo._

_- Algum problema, Deidara? – ela perguntou, sorrindo de leve._

_- Apenas um..._

_Sakura revirou os olhos. Odiava aquele mistério que ele tanto amava fazer._

_- Esses lençóis escondem a verdadeira obra de arte que você é, yeah._

_Ela não pôde segurar uma risada._

_- Isso é problema seu, não meu. – ela disse, arteira, enquanto se cobria ainda mais com os finos panos dos lençóis, só para ter o prazer de irritá-lo. _

_Deidara se levantou da poltrona e sentou-se ao lado dela, jogando todos os lençóis para bem longe, onde ela não pudesse alcançá-los mais uma vez._

_- Bem melhor, yeah. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, o que fez cada pêlo do corpo da kunoichi se arrepiar._

_Mesmo que quisesse, insistisse e esperneasse, ele não a deixaria sair dali até que satisfizesse o desejo que se apoderava dele, e, na verdade, ela não estava realmente com vontade de não ser cooperativa..._

- Ela nos alcançou, Deidara. – uma voz masculina o tirou de suas doces lembranças, trazendo-o de volta à dura e fria realidade.

- Eu sei, Kisame.

- Você sabe que Itachi não vai gostar nem um pouco de tê-la por perto mais uma vez, não sabe?

- O que aquele Uchiha pensa não me interessa, yeah.

- Foi _aquele Uchiha_ que impediu que você fosse morto pelo jinchuuriki da Kyuubi! – Kisamen disse, sério, enquanto levava uma garrafa de sakê até sua boca.

Deidara não ousou argumentar. O homem-tubarão estava muito certo. Por mais que odiasse admitir, era por causa de Itachi e aqueles olhos que ele tanto repugnava que hoje ele estava ali, vivo.

O loiro apenas bufou.

- Anda, me passa essa garrafa!

Kisame sorriu e deu a garrafa para ele, que terminou o conteúdo todo com sua mão esquerda.

- Deidara, qual foi a necessidade disso? Foi a coisa mais nojenta que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, e acredite, eu já vi muita coisa nojenta.

Deidara riu.

- Mesmo? Mulher nenhuma nunca reclamou, yeah.

Kisame revirou os olhos.

- Isso foi ainda mais nojento, protótipo de terrorista! Mantenha-se calado!

Deidara riu ainda mais, divertindo-se.

- Minha arte é um estouro, yeah!

Kisame revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Era incrível a capacidade que aquela coisa loira tinha de irritá-lo com aquelas manias idiotas de explodir coisas e de dizer 'yeah' constantemente. Entretanto, mal ou bem, Deidara tinha seu valor, ele sabia muito bem disso, caso contrário, Itachi não teria se dado ao trabalho de salvá-lo da morte certa...

* * *

Sakura pousou em um esconderijo feito de pedra e areia, no meio do deserto, muito longe de onde Suna ficava. Era onde o rastro de chakra terminava.

Ela desceu da grande coruja e essa se desfez, o efeito do chakra de Ningyo chegara a seu limite. Sakura sorriu. Sua pequena filhinha já tinha avançado bastante com sua técnica.

Ela tirou sua máscara e desceu seu capuz, analisando cada centímetro da paisagem que a rodeava.

- Sakura, é? – uma voz masculina que ela conhecia tão bem soou, a centímetros de seu ouvido.

- Itachi... Não senti você chegando. – ela disse, virando-se para encarar o último sobrevivente do clã de elite Uchiha.

Seu Sharingan estava ativado e parecia analisá-la em sua parte mais íntima, quase como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Mas ela sabia muito bem que não era assim que a linhagem funcionava.

- Eu curei seus olhos uma vez, garanto-lhe que não voltarei a fazê-lo, então, poupe-os.

Itachi pareceu ponderar o que ela acabara de lhe dizer e desativou seu Doujutsu, deixando seus belos olhos negros à ostra.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou, frio como gelo.

- Não vim para ficar, se é isso que você quer saber. Só quero minha filha de volta.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas ficou fitando-a. ela, por sua vez, estava cada vez mais irritada com a situação. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava profundamente em Uchiha Itachi, isso era o maldito hábito que ele tinha de não falar. Era muito desagradável!

- Ajudaria muito se você me dissesse como entrar. – sua voz saiu num tom tão frio quanto o dele.

O pequeno esconderijo não tinha portas nem janelas, provavelmente havia um jeito muito sofisticado para abrir uma porta escondida ou algo do tipo, entretanto, Sakura não estava com nenhuma vontade de deduzir coisa alguma.

- Quando foi que eu disse que ia te ajudar? – um sorriso debochado estampava-se no rosto do Uchiha.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Agora ela entendia porque ela e Itachi nunca conseguiram cooperar um como o outro. Ele era insuportável!

- Ótimo! – ela exclamou, concentrando seu chakra em seu punho.

Itachi, percebendo o que ela pretendia fazer, segurou-a pelo pulso, impedindo-a de mandar todo o esconderijo pelos ares com aquela força desumana que ela possuía.

Um sorriso triunfante apareceu no rosto da kunoichi. Se ele não quisesse cooperar por vontade própria, cooperaria à força.

O portador do Sharingan fez uma complexa seqüência de ins, concentrou-se um pouco e passou os dedos lentamente por um pedaço da parede do esconderijo. Uma porta apareceu assim que seu chakra entrou em contato com a areia. A porta se abriu para revelar uma longa escadaria para baixo. O caminho era iluminado por muitos lampiões a óleo.

Ele começou a descer, seguido de perto por Sakura. Após poucos minutos, que pareceram longas horas para a kunoichi, eles chegaram a outra porta, de madeira, quase completamente comida por cupins.

Itachi a abriu, revelando um único cômodo, mal iluminado por algumas velas. Tanto o chão, como as paredes e o teto eram feitos de rocha sólida. Havia três pessoas ali, que sakura imediatamente reconheceu como sendo Kisame, sua Ningyo e ... Deidara.

Ela dirigiu-se até sua boneca, que jazia, dormindo no chão e a chamou docemente:

- Nin-chan...

- Não adianta chamá-la. – Itachi declarou. – Ela está perdida no Tsukoyomi por 48 horas.

Sakura lançou um olhar mortal para o Uchiha. Como ele ousava prender sua filha naquela ilusão idiota dele?

- Espero que você não esteja fazendo com que ela sinta nenhum tipo de dor. Física ou psicológica.

Itachi permaneceu inexpressivo, como se o que ela estivesse falando não passasse de uma bobagem qualquer, que ele, definitivamente, não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber.

Fez um pequeno gesto para Kisame, e esse o segui para fora do cômodo, deixando os outros três sozinhos.

- Você fica muito bem no uniforme da ANBU. – Deidara disse, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios.

Sakura não respondeu. Apenas pegou sua filha no colo e andou até a porta, pronta para sair daquele lugar detestável.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Deidara a impediu de passar, tirando Ningyo de seus braços e recolocando-a na esteira de bambu em que descansava, antes de sua mãe tirá-la de lá.

- Para a Torre do Kazekage. Meu time e o dela estão nos esperando. – sua voz saiu firme e seca.

- Esperava uma reação diferente... – ele comentou, sem esconder sua decepção.

Sakura riu.

- O que você queria? Que eu me jogasse nos seus braços?

- Quase isso. – o sorriso malicioso voltou para seu rosto.

- Você mentiu para mim, Deidara. Você está vivo e me fez pensar que estava morto por todo esse tempo. Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo?

Ela fez uma pequena pausa, tentava desesperadamente não olhar dentro dos olhos dela, o que estava sendo a tarefa mais árdua de toda a sua vida.

- E como você conseguiu sobreviver? Naruto te matou com as próprias mãos! Ele queria ter certeza que vingaria a morte de Sasuke! Como você conseguiu escapar dele?

- Genjutsu. Do Uchiha. – ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Com essa simples frase, tudo se encaixou na mente de Sakura. Aquilo explicava, e muito bem, porque eles nunca foram capazes de encontrar os corpos daqueles três.

- Que seja! – ela esbravejou. – Isso não é da minha conta. Agora me deixe ir.

Deidara a empurrou para a parede e grudou seus lábios nos dela com toda a força. Era impossível para ela resistir. Sentira muita falta daquele beijo, falta daqueles lábios tão macios e deliciosos, falta daquele beijo que conseguia a deixar sem fôlego tão rapidamente.

Ele era o único que mexia tão fundo com ela. Seu amor por Sasuke não fora daquele jeito, Naruto era como um irmão para ela, jamais haveria se casado com ele se as condições não a obrigassem. Deidara sim, era o único que ela amava verdadeiramente.

Esforçou-se ao máximo para reunir toda a força que podia e empurrou-o.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. – sua respiração falhava, todo o ar de seus pulmões evanescera, como se nunca estivesse estado lá.

- Por quê? Seu marido ficaria com ciúmes? – ele perguntou, debochado.

- Não ouse abrir sua boca para falar do Naruto. – sua voz saiu ameaçadora.

Deidara riu e a segurou pelo pescoço, a boca em sua mão roçava seus lábios delicadamente pela pele exposta.

- Por quê? Ele significa mais para você do que eu? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Ela gostaria de poder dizer que amava Naruto, mas não podia. Não era verdade. Ninguém jamais significaria para ela o que Deidara significava. Por que ela nunca se apaixonava pela pessoa certa?

- Considerando sua falta de palavras, vou supor que não, yeah... – ele sorriu de um jeito doce e satisfeito, enquanto suas mãos vasculhavam o macacão ANBU, a procura da abertura do zíper.

- Não importa que ele não signifique. Ele é o pai da minha filha, e eu não vou jogar nada disso fora por sua causa.

- Ela é _minha_ filha, yeah. Esse Hokage nunca será capaz de cuidar dela da maneira que ela merece. Eu posso ensiná-la tudo que ela precisa saber, eu posso aprimorar sua técnica, ajudá-la a ser a melhor shinobi que já existiu.

- Ela não precisa de você para fazer isso, Deidara.

Deidara riu e puxou lentamente o zíper para baixo.

- Ela não precisa? Pode até ser que não, fiquei muito impressionado com a perícia dela ao usar a Kekkei Genkai. Mas você precisa de mim...

Sakura gargalhou.

- Você é muito presunçoso. – ela fechou seu zíper bruscamente.

Deidara segurou as duas mãos da kunoichi com apenas sua mão esquerda, enquanto a direita voltava a trabalhar no zíper.

- O jeito que seu corpo reage a meus toques... Está claro que esse Hokage de quinta não é capaz de te satisfazer, yeah. – ele sussurrou do jeito mais sedutor que ela já o ouvira falando na vida. Inútil comentar o quanto aquilo a afetou.

Ela não ousou rebater, ou comentar o que fosse. De fato, sexo com Naruto não era bom. Era uma obrigação, só para dizer que ela era realmente casada com ele, e que Ningyo era realmente sua filha.

- Me solta, Deidara! – suas palavras soavam mais como gemidos do que palavras sérias, que era o que ela pretendia.

- Seja minha obra prima mais uma vez. – ele pediu.

- Não podemos! – com toda a força que ainda tinha, ela se desvencilhou dos braços daquele que ela mais desejava.

Mais uma vez ela fechou seu macacão.

- Não se iluda, Sakura. Você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero, yeah...

- Você devia estar morto! – ela resmungou, lacrimosa.

- Mas eu não estou. E foi isso que você mais desejou nos últimos doze anos.

Ele não fazia nem idéia do quanto estava certo.

- Eu sou casada com o Hokage da Folha. Eu tenho uma filha de doze anos para cuidar.

Ele mordiscava levemente a orelha dela, fazendo-a gemer. Seria tão mais simples ela pudesse simplesmente se integrar àquela luxúria que a invadia!

- Encare, você não quer que eu pare, yeah...

- Deidara, onegai...

O especialista em explosões sorriu, deliciado. Adorava ouvi-la gemendo seu nome daquele jeito tão... necessitado.

- Agora diga, você realmente quer que pare?

Ela não tinha mais força, nem vontade para emitir uma palavra inteira.

Ele sorriu e mordeu seu pescoço, de leve.

- Última chance.

Sakura encarou aqueles orbes cor de safira que a miravam tão intensamente. Estava mais do que pronta para se afogar ali de novo, como tanto sonhara.

Sentindo que a resistência havia acabado, Deidara puxou definitivamente o zíper do macacão e foi puxando a peça lentamente, apreciando cada pedaço do corpo da kunoichi, que aos poucos ia sendo exposto. O material negro contrastava fortemente com a palidez de sua pele. Ele ia beijando cada parte do corpo bem torneado da Uzumaki, conforme o macacão ia descendo.

- Você está mais linda que nunca. – ele sussurrou, arrancando um belo sorriso da kunoichi.

Ela não queria nem responder. Só queria aproveitar aquela sensação tão boa, sentir suas mãos acariciando daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

Ele terminou de tirar a peça de seu uniforme e a mirou por completo, aquele corpo perfeito que ele tanto admirava. A única coisa que agora o separava da perfeição que ela era eram as duas peças negras e rendadas da lingerie que ela usava.

- Você cresceu, minha pequena. – o sorriso malicioso voltara a brincar em seus lábios. – Na minha época você não usava coisas assim.

Sakura sorriu, igualmente maliciosa.

- Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe. – ela sussurrou de um jeito sedutor, que quase levou o loiro à loucura.

- Então me mostre o que aprendeu, kunoichi.

Sakura riu ao ouvi-lo chamando-a de "kunoichi". Era assim que ele a tratava quando se conheceram e, mesmo depois de aprofundarem sua relação, ele continuou chamando-a daquele jeito, como se fosse um apelido carinhoso.

- Com muito prazer...

Ele simplesmente não podia não se deliciar ao ver a expressão de sua amada flor de cerejeira. Só ele sabia como sentira falta dela. A abstinência de senti-la quase o enlouquecera.

Sakura despiu-o de sua camisa, seus dedos, inconscientemente, brincaram com o selo que protegia a quarta boca da Kekkei Genkai, pela qual ela sempre fora fascinada. Talvez por ser médica, talvez por ser ninja, talvez por ser mulher, ela nunca entendera a origem de seu fascínio, só o que sabia era que aquela linhagem sangüínea, mais do que qualquer outra, a encantava.

- Querendo uma segunda rodada, yeah? – um sorriso quase diabólico apareceu em seu rosto.

Sakura não pôde impedir suas bochechas de corarem descontroladamente. Lembrava-se muito bem da primeira e única vez que vira aquela boca em ação... nela.

- Farei você gritar meu nome, de verdade, yeah...

Ela sabia muito bem que ele conseguiria, ele sempre conseguia, e do jeito que eles sentiam falta um do outro, aquela seria uma noite em que ela perderia a voz...


	5. Pesadelos

Desculpem-me se eu demorei muito. É que essa fic me dá muito trabalho para digitar, já que eu não estou acostumada a capítulos tão longos. Mas, esse é um pouco menor que os anteriores, espero que não briguem comigo XD

**Momento propaganda: 1-** Para quem gosta de **Death Note**, eu postei uma fic do anime, chamada _Tears and Raindrops_, quem se interessar, leiam e deixem uma fic writter ainda mais feliz!

**2-** Finalmente fiz um Live Journal! O link está no meu profile, para quem quiser dar uma conferida!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Danny Bunny, Sabaku no AnaH, Merrick Kirie e Uchihinha Chibi!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama

* * *

_**Ningyo**_

**Capítulo V – Pesadelos**

Quando Deidara acordou, no dia seguinte, Sakura e Ningyo já não mais estavam no pequeno esconderijo.

- Então, esse é o caminho que você escolhe... – ele murmurou, tão baixo que nem mesmo ele distinguiu as palavras que proferira, apenas sentira-as escapando de seus lábios, decepcionado.

Havia sido um adeus e tanto, mas não era exatamente o que ele queria. Queria poder chamá-la se sua mulher novamente, queria poder cuidar de sua filha, mesmo tendo-a conhecido há tão pouco tempo.

Mas, pelo que ele podia ver, Sakura não o julgava digno de sua afeição. Com dezesseis anos, ela fora capaz de trair sua vila por Sasuke. Entretanto, agora, com trinta e um, não era capaz de fazer o mesmo por ele.

Ao que esperasse que seria fácil convencê-la de partir com ele, mas acreditava que havia uma chance, mesmo que mínima, de persuadi-la, mas ela nem ao menos lhe dera a oportunidade de tentar.

Ele deixou um suspiro pesaroso escapar e começou a se vestir. Tinha trabalho a fazer.

* * *

- Sakura-san! Estávamos preocupados com você! – a exclamação de Hinata invadiu os ouvidos da kunoichi assim que ela pôs os pés na sala do Kazekage.

Não disse absolutamente nada, apenas esboçou u m leve sorriso e sentou-se em uma cadeira. Ningyo ainda em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Kakashi perguntou, preocupado.

- Mangekyou Sharingan. – Sakura respondeu, séria.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos, perplexo. Então o clã Uchiha não estava completamente extinto?

- Kisame também está vivo. – ela decretou.

Todos na sala estavam estupefatos. Ter três Akatsuki de volta era o pior pesadelo de qualquer shinobi do mundo ninja.

Sakura continuava séria, mais séria do que ninguém ali jamais a tinha visto. Virou-se para Gaara e disse:

- É preciso avisar a Konoha. Uma nova batalha está por vir.

Batalha contra Akatsukis. E pensar que eles dormiam sossegados todas as noites, pensando que jamais teriam que se preocupar novamente com a organização da Lua Vermelha. Doce engano.

- Batalha? – Hideki perguntou. – Não há nenhum grande confronto ninja há...

- ... Doze anos. – Kakashi completou.

O copiador suspirou, pesaroso. Presenciara a batalha da Kyuubi, o confronto contra Orochimaru e a guerra contra a Akatsuki. Jamais passara por sua cabeça que ele viveria para ver mais um grande confronto shinobi, e ali estava ele, participando ativamente em mais um. Será que paz era mesmo uma utopia?

- Ao menos eles não te machucaram... – TenTen comentou, aliviada.

Sakura riu. Se eles soubessem o que realmente acontecera, não havia dúvidas de que seria condenada à morte por traição.

- Eles não ousariam... Afinal, eu treinei com eles durante um bom tempo.

Aquela pequena sentença foi um choque para Minato e Hideki.

- Uzumaki-sama, você o quê? – exclamou o jovem Hatake, embasbacado.

Sakura sorriu para o jovem gennin e acariciou de leve seus cabelos prateados. Um dia ele aprenderia quão sórdido era o mundo shinobi.

- Sim, Minato. Eu fui uma traidora. Eu fui uma Akatsuki.

Os olhos dos dois meninos se arregalaram, mostrando o tamanho do choque que sentiam. Sakura, a mulher que eles consideravam como um membro da família, uma pessoa que eles tanto gostavam e admiravam, foi uma criminosa classe S? Absurdo!

- Quando somos jovens cometemos muitos erros, mas nem todos são irreparáveis.

Minato ainda a encarava, espantado. Kakashi sorriu ao ver a confusão nos olhos negros de seu filho. Ele ainda tinha muito o que aprender. Talvez, se sua mãe, Anko, ainda estivesse viva, ela poderia ter explicado a ele sobre as traições shinobi, afinal, ela fora aluna do maior traidor da história de Konoha. Mas ela não estava mais viva, e para ele, Kakashi, aquele assunto era um verdadeiro tabu. Não era nada fácil ver dois de seus três alunos traindo a vila que você ensinara-os tanto a amar.

- Onde está Ino? – a voz da Uzumaki despertou o Hatake de seus devaneios e lembranças.

- No quarto. – Temari respondeu. – Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha e se dirigiu ao quarto que Gaara havia cedido tão gentilmente às quatro ANBU.

E lá estava a Yamanaka, deitada em uma cama, coberta por grossas mantas de lã. Seu rosto estava mais pálido que nunca, olheiras fundas destacavam-se por baixo de seus olhos.

- Que aconteceu, porca? – a kunoichi de cabelos róseos perguntou, aproximando-se de sua amiga de infância.

- Não sei, testuda. – ela respondeu, meio fraca.

Ino era uma boa ninja médica, entretanto, no estado que se encontrava, Sakura duvidava que ela conseguiria concentrar uma única fagulha que fosse de chakra para verificar a origem de seu problema. Por isso, a Uzumaki resolveu fazer isso por ela.

- Você está grávida. – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

Ino revirou os olhos.

- Shikamaru vai me matar... – ela resmungou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Por quê? – Sakura perguntou, surpresa. – Vocês namoram há séculos e-

- Exatamente! – Ino cortou-a na metade da frase. – Nós namoramos! Ele não quer casar, disse que seria muito problemático.

Foi a vez de Sakura revirar os olhos.

- Ele supera isso, Ino. Já está passando da hora de vocês casarem! É óbvio que ele te ama! O que vocês pretendiam fazer? Namorar pro resto da vida? Esse meu sobrinho veio em muito boa hora.

Ino sorriu, genuinamente feliz. Seu maior desejo sempre fora se casar e ter filhos e todas essas coisas que muitas pessoas considerariam bregas e antiquadas. Apenas cedera à vontade de Shikamaru porque não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele, se fosse preciso namorá-lo a vida inteira, assim ela faria. Mas, se a teoria otimista de Sakura estivesse certa, esse quadro estava prestes a mudar.

- E a Nin-chan?

- Ela está bem. Mas está presa no Tsukoyomi de Uchiha Itachi.

Ino ficou ainda mais pálida. Como se Deidara já não fosse o bastante, Itachi também estava vivo?

- Teremos uma nova batalha. – Sakura informou.

Mas só naquele momento, o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras a atingiu. Dessa vez, Konoha e Suna teriam que se certificar de que os três fossem realmente morrer, e isso significava que ela teria que ver Deidara sendo morto mais uma vez, dessa vez, de verdade. Seria ela capaz de agüentar toda aquela dor mais uma vez? Não, ela sabia que não. Entretanto, não havia outra alternativa. Deidara morreria, e não voltaria para seus braços nunca mais.

Sem que ela percebesse, uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto. Ela não suportaria perdê-lo mais uma vez. Viveria infeliz pelo resto de sua vida se tivesse que viver sem ele agora que descobrira que continuava vivo.

- Que houve, testuda? – Ino perguntou, confusa com as lágrimas que agora ensopavam as belas esmeraldas de sua amiga.

A última vez que vira Sakura chorar fora no dia em que Sasuke morrera, e isso fora há muito tempo. Que outro motivo a faria chorar?

Sakura rapidamente enxugou aquela lágrima solitária, e impediu que próximas viessem a cair.

- Não é nada, porca.

- Sakura, não tente me enganar. Você sabe que é inútil. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando, e eu quero saber o que é.

Sakura abriu um sorriso triste, muito triste. Se Ino soubesse quantas coisas ela havia escondido durante os últimos anos, com certeza não faria aquela afirmação com tanta veemência.

- Você não entenderia, Ino. Acredite.

- Por que não? Somos amigas há muito tempo, e nunca houve uma única coisa que você me contasse que eu não pudesse entender. Você lembra que eu te apoiei quando você foi para a Akatsuki, procurar o responsável pela morte de Sasuke.

Sakura suspirou.

- Eu sei, Ino. Mas é... diferente agora. Muito diferente. Você não entenderia porque você nunca foi uma traidora.

Ino não ousou argumentar mais nada. Aquele era um assunto que ela sempre fizera questão de não abordar com Sakura, e pretendia que continuasse daquele jeito. Ninguém nunca comentava sobre o assunto.

Talvez por ser discípula da Godaime, talvez por ser esposa do Sexto, ninguém sabia afirmar ao certo o que os impedia de comentar sobre um assunto daquela magnitude. E se ninguém comentava, era como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Volte para Konoha e leve as crianças com você. – Sakura quebrou o silêncio que acabara de abater-se sobre elas.

- Sakura, eu não posso simplesmente voltar para Konoha! Uma batalha está para começar!

- Exatamente. – Sakura disse, séria. – Uma batalha está para começar e você está grávida. Não pode lutar, a não ser que queria perder seu filho. Ou já se esqueceu de tudo que Shizune te ensinou?

Ino abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada e decepcionada. Envergonhada por ter se esquecido de algo tão simples. Decepcionada por não poder ser útil a sua vila no momento que ela precisava tanto.

- Vou me aprontar. Hideki e Minato estão prontos para partir quando necessário, certo?

Sakura assentiu e Ino pulou da cama, recolhendo pertences e arrumando-se decentemente. Em poucos minutos, já estava tudo pronto.

- Por que não podemos ficar? – um revoltado Hyuuga Hideki perguntou, pela décima vez dos últimos quinze segundos.

TenTen o mirou, aborrecida.

- Já disse, Hideki! Isso aqui não é um trino bob da Academia! É trabalho para ANBU e não pirralhos gennins!

Hideki fez um muxoxo. Queria tanto lutar também! Provara todos que era capaz de proteger sua amada Konoha! Mas não seria dessa vez...

Sakura aproveitou que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para os dois Hyuuga que discutiam e aproximou-se de sua filha, ainda adormecida. Discretamente, pois um envelope dentro da bolsa de argila da boneca. Sabia que ela a abriria assim que acordasse, o que era de vital importância.

- Mande notícias quando chegarem! – Hinata disse, sempre se preocupando com seus companheiros.

Ino assentiu e deu um último adeus para os ninjas. Precisa chegar a Konoha com aquelas crianças antes que as coisas se complicassem.


	6. Amor ou lealdade?

Eis aqui mais um capítulo de Ningyo! Quem quiser ler minhas falações, meu LJ está disponível no meu profile!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Merrick Kirie, 8D.Deh., Danny Bunny, Viviane Mori, Melody, miike-chan, Bruna Lopes, Uchihinha Chibi e Uzu Hiina!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

_**

* * *

**__**Ningyo**_

**Capítulo VI – Amor... ou lealdade?**

- E por que estamos fazendo isso mesmo? – a voz de Deidara soou por todo o pequeno esconderijo, quebrando o silêncio sepulcral que havia se instalado.

- Porque se capturarmos a Kyuubi seremos os ninjas mais poderosos desse mundo inútil, e vamos poder parar de tentar nos esconder como se não devêssemos estar vivos. – Itachi respondeu indiferente.

Bom, tecnicamente, eles não deveriam mesmo estar vivos... Deidara suspirou. A única coisa inútil ali, na opinião dele, era esse objetivo idiota. Ele já tinha certeza de que morreria em combate, naquele combate. E pela primeira vez na vida, desejava ardentemente poder ficar vivo. Gostaria de poder passar um tempo, mesmo que ínfimo, com sua filha, mesmo que ela jamais o reconhecesse como se pai.

Gostaria também de passar mais tempo com sua flor de cerejeira. Passara doze longos anos sentindo uma falta desesperada dela, e agora que poderia usufruir de sua companhia, lá vinha Itachi e mandava que eles perdessem suas vidas na luta mais inútil da história do mundo ninja. Mas não tinha outra opção, afinal, devia sua vida aquele Uchiha maldito.

- Então vamos logo. Aquele hokage baka já deve estar chegando na vila, yeah.

Itachi e Kisamen assentiram e os três partiram.

* * *

Sakura estava no terraço da torre do Kazekage. Observava Temari, Hinata e TenTen recepcionarem os shinobis de Konoha que acabavam de chegar a Sunagakure. Não pôde deixar de soltar um longo e profundo suspiro. Sua escolha já estava feita, não havia mais como desistir.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que levou um susto ao sentir um par de braços forte a envolvendo em um terno abraço.

- Até hoje não consigo entender como você consegue esconder tanto chakra. – ela disse, tentando controlar seu coração que disparara com o susto.

Naruto sorriu.

- Eu sou o hokage, afinal. Certas coisas eu preciso saber como fazer.

Sakura sorriu tristemente.

- Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Shikamaru ficou tomando conta da vila. Eles ficarão seguros enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Sakura balançou a cabeça levemente e se desvencilhou dos braços dele. Não se sentia bem perto dele, sentia-se suja. Não se considerava digna de ficar perto de alguém como Naruto. Depois de tudo que ela escondera dele, depois de tê-lo enganado tanto, ainda tivera coragem de traí-lo. Não merecia que ele fosse carinhoso com ela...

Naruto olhou tristemente para ela. Estavam casados há quase treze anos, mas nunca sentira nela o tal amor que afirmara possuir por ele. Ela estava sempre distante, os olhos vagueando, como se pensasse em algo muito mais interessante do que o que vivia. Era assim desde que voltara da Akatsuki.

Todavia, hoje ele observava uma maior tristeza nos olhos dela.

- Chegaram.

E no segundo que procedeu a simples palavra da kunoichi, bombas explodiram por toda Sunagakure, vindas de um pássaro gigante que sobrevoava a vila.

- Deidara... – ela murmurou baixinho.

A velocidade com que tudo aconteceu era - mesmo essa sendo uma constatação óbvia – digna de ninjas. Digna dos ninjas que ali se reuniam. Em poucos segundos, Gaara já estava protegendo sua preciosa vila com sua areia e Naruto sumira, reaparecendo ao lado dos shinobis que enfrentavam Itachi e Kisame.

Sakura apenas ficou parada no terraço, incapaz de se mexer. Sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer, o que prometera a si mesma fazer, mas receava as conseqüências de seus atos. Entretanto, o tempo de mudar de idéia há muito já havia passado, e por mais catastróficas que fossem as conseqüências, ela não desejaria mudar o que já havia decidido.

Respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem que habitava seu ser e em um rápido movimento, juntou-se a Gaara em sua nuvem de areia.

- Gaara-san, pode deixá-lo comigo.

Deidara não pôde conter um sorriso ao ouvir o pedido de Sakura ao kazekage.

- Tem certeza disso, Sakura? – Gaara perguntou, receoso com o que poderia acontecer se acatasse o pedido da kunoichi.

- Sim. Pode ficar tranqüilo. – ela saltou para o pássaro de Deidara, enquanto Gaara juntava-se aos outros ninjas.

- Decidiu aceitar minha oferta, kunoichi? – o especialista em explosões perguntou, um sorriso sedutor brincando em seus lábios.

- Não. Eu vim aqui para acabar com isso. Eu e você morreremos aqui e agora.

O sorriso de Deidara desapareceu por completo. Já sabia que morreria, mas não esperava que fosse ela quem daria fim à sua vida. Não sua Sakura...

- Você se juntou a Akatsuki para vingar aquele pirralho Uchiha, mas agora não é capaz de fazer nem metade por mim. Você me entristece, Sakura.

Sakura deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto.

- É diferente, Deidara. Eu tenho uma filha, não posso simplesmente privá-la de ter uma vida normal! O que eu teria para oferecer a ela se aceitasse viver fugindo com você? Ela não poderia ter amigos, não poderia treinar, não teria nada!

Ele não ousou argumentar. Ela estava certa e ele sabia disso, mesmo assim, não queria se conformar com tudo aquilo. Por mais inocente e idiota que aquilo parecesse, tudo o que ele queria era poder ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la quando sua vida ainda era normal, antes de Uchiha Itachi invadir seu ateliê e obrigá-lo a se juntar à Akatsuki. Gostaria de poder ter levado com ela uma vida normal de um casal normal.

- Você disse que iria me matar? – ele perguntou, mirando o belo céu azul.

- Sim. E eu vou logo depois de você.

Deidara sorriu. Se fosse assim, então ele aceitava a morte de braços abertos. Estariam juntos, pelo menos...

Ele a puxou para perto de si e deixou seus lábios grudarem-se aos dela em um beijo que demorou mais do que deveria, mas eles não se importavam. Era o último que dariam naquela vida.

- Pronta para explodir comigo, yeah?

Sakura assentiu, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair de seus belos orbes esmeralda.

Deidara a abraçou forte e a encarou.

- Quando eu contar três.

Ichi.

Nii.

Continuavam a encarar-se fixamente, como se nada mais importasse.

- Aishiteru! – disseram em uníssono.

San.

- Katsu!

E a explosão manchou os céus de Sunagakure com seu fogo escarlate.

* * *

- Gaara! Você não deveria estar impedindo aquele terrorista de explodir a vila? – Temari ralhou com seu irmão mais novo.

- Sakura me pediu para deixá-lo ao encargo dela. – Gaara declarou, simplesmente.

- Ela fez isso? – Naruto perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Gaara assentiu.

Naruto olhou para cima. O pássaro de argila de Deidara planava há muitos metros acima deles, e ele não conseguia dizer exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas o que quer que fosse que Sakura estivesse fazendo, parecera realmente obter resultados, já que o loiro parara de jogar bombas na vila.

- Naruto, precisamos de você aqui! – a voz de Kiba o tirou de seus devaneios.

Infelizmente, não tinha tempo de se preocupar com sua esposa, embora tivesse certeza de que ela sabia muito bem como se virar contra um Akatsuki. Duvidava que ela fosse se machucar lutando contra Deidara.

- Preocupado com sua mulher, jinchuuriki? – a voz do último Uchiha feriu em cheio os ouvidos do Uzumaki, irritando-o.

- Preocupe-se com sua própria vida, Uchiha, pois hoje você se juntará a todos aqueles que mandou para o outro mundo.

Itachi riu sarcasticamente e eles começaram um simples duelo de Taijutsu.

- Nunca se perguntou por que sua filha é tão diferente de você, jinchuuriki?

- Calado, Uchiha!

Itachi riu mais uma vez, enquanto Naruto tentava, em vão, acertar-lhe um soco.

- Ela ficou muito tempo conosco, jinchuuriki. Por que confia nela? Ela aprendeu todas as lições direitinho, foi uma ótima aluna, por sinal. Ela foi uma de nós. Na verdade, ouso dizer que ela ainda é uma de nós.

Naruto estava irritado, muito irritado. Itachi não era conhecido por estar sempre calado?!

- Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, Uchiha.

Naruto concentrou-se e formou um Shuriken Hasengan, mas antes que pudesse terminar sua técnica, Itachi estava atrás dele.

- Você realmente confia tanto assim nela?

Naruto suspirou.

- Eu nunca fui enganado, Uchiha. Eu sempre soube toda a verdade. Mas eu sempre a amei incondicionalmente, e não podia deixá-la sozinha sabendo a situaçãp que ela se encontrava. Eu escolhi cuidar de Ningyo como se fosse minha própria filha porque sabia que Sakura precisava de mim para isso. Não me arrependo de nada que eu fiz. Ningyo _é_ minha filha.

O sorriso de Itachi imediatamente sumiu. Jamais esperara que Naruto fosse dizer uma frase daquelas. Logo ele, que sempre fora o mais estúpido dos companheiros de seu irmão. Era, de fato, impressionante. O amor dele por Sakura era algo que jamis poderia ser medido.

- Eis o seu fim, Uchiha.

A pequena vacilação resultante da súbita surpresa de Itachi, foi suficiente para Naruto completar seu Shuriken Ransengan e acertá-lo em cheio nos último dos Uchiha. Era, finalmente, o fim daquele clã amaldiçoado.

- Boa, Naruto! – Kiba reaparecera ao lado de Naruto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Naruto também sorriu.

- Um já foi, só faltam mais dois.

Mal ele terminou sua frase, uma enorme explosão foi ouvida.

Ao olhar para cima, viu a ave de Deidara sendo feitas em pedaços. Sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um instante. Sakura estava... ?

Do céu, caíam fuligem e pedaços de coisas chamuscadas. Os corpos haviam sido incinerados pelo fogo da explosão.

Naruto sentiu lágrimas quentes rolarem por seu rosto. Não queria acreditar que tinha perdido Sakura. Sua melhor amiga, seu amor, a mãe de sua filha. Sim, _sua_ filha.

Por fim, quando todos os destroços já haviam chegado em terra, duas bandanas caíram em seus pés. Uma vermelha, de Konoha e uma preta, renegado de Ame. A única coisa que lhe restara de lembrança daquela explosão.


	7. Adeus

**Último capítulo de Ningyo!**

Desculpem-me pela longa demora e se esqueci de responder alguma review (se é que eu respondi a de alguém). Bom, espero que gostem do fim e espero vê-las de novo em outras fics! Muito obrigada por todo o apoio que me deram ao longo dessa história!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Merrick Kirie, Viviane Mori, Bruna Martins Balibino, K.A., Uchihinha chibi, Danny Bunny, Haru Chii, 8D.Deh e HannaHs2 !!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Ningyo**_

**Capítulo VII – Adeus**

Na cerimônia de morte de Uzumaki Sakura chovia incessantemente, ensopando todos os presentes que se aglomeravam ao redor da pedra memorial. Claro que, ao pensar em todos os presentes, o certo seria se pensar em todos os cidadãos de Konoha. Ninguém deixaria de prestar homenagens à grande kunoichi que Sakura fora e, principalmente, ninguém deixaria de prestar seus pêsames e apoio a Naruto e Ningyo.

Hideki e Minato, como esperado, estavam junto da pequena boneca. O Hyuuga a abraçava apertado, enquanto essa chorava pesadas lágrimas sob seu peito.

- Estaremos sempre com você. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, certo de que mais ninguém o ouviria.

Ningyo gostaria de responder, de agradecer, mas sua dor era grande demais para que conseguisse controlar seu choro e dizer uma palavra que fosse a seu querido amigo. Sua mãe fora sua maior companheira, seu exemplo, a pessoa que ela mais admirava no mundo.

Ela olhou para suas mãos, envolvidas na gaze para proteger seu segredo e prometeu silenciosamente a sua mãe, mesmo que ela não estivesse fisicamente presente, que jamais deixaria alguém descobrir o segredo que ela guardava. Um segredo que pertencia às duas.

Ningyo enxugou suas lágrimas e olhou para a pedra memorial. Exatamente para o lugar onde o nome de sua mãe agora estava escrito.

- Mamãe... – ela murmurou, tristemente.

Olhou para seus dois companheiros de equipe, que ainda se mantinham firmes a seu lado, e estalou um beijo na bochecha de cada um, o que, irremediavelmente, fez o Hyuuga ficar tão corado quanto sua tia Hinata ficava na época em que era uma adolescente.

- Muito obrigada! Vocês dois são... – ela hesitou um pouco, envergonhada. – Não sei o que faria sem vocês!

Ambos sorriram.

- Não vá se acostumando, Uzumaki. – Minato disse, entretanto, sua voz não era áspera como de costume, mas sim muito doce. – Amanhã voltamos a treinar.

Ningyo deixou um sorriso largo aparecer em seu rosto.

- Prepare-se para levar uma surra, Hatake!

Eles se encararam e sorriram ainda mais. Os antigos ódio e indiferença que geralmente povoavam os olhos de ambos haviam sido completamente substituídos pelo imenso carinho que redescobriram ter um pelo outro.

Kakashi, que estava perto dos três gennins, sorriu como não sorria há anos. Era ótimo ver que eles finalmente haviam deixado as diferenças de lado. Eles seriam uma equipe ainda mais unida que o antigo time 7, e isso dava muito orgulho ao copiador.

Ningyo olhou ma última vez para o nome de sua mãe, gravado na pedra e se distanciou.

- Para onde você vai? – Hideki perguntou.

- Para casa. Tenho que modelar mais esculturas, ou ficarei sem para o treino amanhã.

Hideki sorriu e segurou-a pela mão, hesitando em deixá-la ir assim, tão depressa.

- Nos vemos amanhã bem cedo, certo? – ele perguntou, corado.

Ningyo olhou para Hideki, surpresa e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Claro. Você ainda me deve uma luta de verdade. Não me levou a sério da última vez.

Hideki riu.

- Então, prepare-se para apanhar amanhã.

Ningyo riu.

- Diga isso a você mesmo!

Hideki soltou-a e observou-a partir, correndo, no caminho que ele sabia que levava à casa do hokage, à casa de Ningyo.

Enquanto corria, ávida por começar a trabalhar, Ningyo pensava em como amava sua vila, sua pequena Konohagakure. Será que algum dia disputaria o cargo de hokage?

Riu de seus próprios pensamentos. Claro que não. Não era esse seu sonho. Ela queria viajar, conhecer outras vilas, mostrar sua arte para todo o mundo shinobi, de um jeito diferente do que Deidara fizera. E pretendia partir em breve, assim que conseguisse um mestre para treiná-la. Alguém que a oferecesse um treinamento específico e não tão brando quanto o de Kakashi-sensei.

Antes, pretendia que sua mãe fizesse isso. Mas tinha certeza de que encontraria alguém disposto a fazer isso por ela.

Tsunade? Não, ela já estava ficando velha demais para essas coisas. Shizune? Sabia muito sobre ninjutsu médico, mas era só. Kurenai? Talvez...

Ningyo suspirou. Queria alguém que a ensinasse taijutsu, afinal, ela não era do tipo ninjutsu e Sakura já havia lhe ensinado o suficiente sobre genjutsu. Sua arte, ela mesma aperfeiçoaria, como o auxílio de sua Kekkei Genkai.

Num momento de luz, ela se lembrou da pessoa perfeita para o cargo. Rock Lee! Como pudera não lembrar-se dele antes? Claro que ele estaria disposto a ajudá-la a alcançar seu sonho. Primeiro, porque ele era um grande amigo de sua mãe. Segundo, porque ele adoraria ter alguém para chamar de _'seu pupilo'_. E terceiro, porque ele levava sonhos muito a sério, ainda mais quando eram sonhos de alguém que a vida toda fora chamada de fracassada.

Sua decisão estava tomada, cuidaria dos detalhes depois. Agora, só o que queria era trancar-se em seu quarto e trabalhar sua preciosa argila. E, como um foguete, rapidamente tornou seu desejo realidade.

As bandanas de Sakura e Deidara ocupavam agora um lugar de destaque em sua cômoda. Seu pai lhe presenteara com as duas, como lembrança de tudo que acontecera. Ningyo não parava de se perguntar se seu pai realmente não sabia que ela não era sua filha. Por tudo que ele sempre fez, o jeito como sempre agiu, era incrível acreditar que ele fosse tão ingênuo. No fundo, ela sabia que ele tinha conhecimento da verdade, apenas não achava relevante conversar sobre isso com ela. Apenas mais uma razão para ela amá-lo ainda mais.

- Droga! – ela sussurrou. – Maldito Sharingan! Maldita hora que eu fiquei em coma por causa daqueles olhos malditos!

Sua mente não agüentara a invasão abrupta daquele poder amaldiçoado e lançara-a num estupor bem maior do que o que deveria. Se ao menos não tivesse sido assim, ela teria tido uma última chance de conversar com sua mãe...

Seus esforços para afastar aqueles pensamentos sombrios de sua mente eram completamente inúteis. Já podia sentir seus olhos arderem mais uma vez, prontos para deixar mais e mais lágrimas caírem.

Sabia que precisava parar de ser masoquista e ficar remoendo sua dor, mas era difícil, muito difícil. Precisava ocupar sua mente, todos os momentos, sem dar nem ao menos uma pequena brecha e deixar que tais sentimentos a invadissem mais uma vez.

Pegou sua bolsa de argila e enfiou a mão dentro dela, obstinada. Mas, para seu espanto, não foi a textura mole do material que sua mão encontrou, e sim um envelope de papel.

Puxou o envelope e o analisou. Era apenas um envelope branco, sem nada escrito. Abriu-o, com cautela, e puxou a carta bem dobrada de dentro dele.

Assim que a abriu reconheceu a caligrafia perfeita de Uzumaki Sakura.

_Querida Ningyo,_

_Se você chegou a esse envelope, significa que eu não mais a seu lado. E, como bem sei, todos disseram a você que foi Deidara o responsável por minha morte._

_Sei que talvez você seja um pouco nova demais para entender o que eu estou sentindo agora, mas, mesmo assim, não podia simplesmente deixá-la sozinha nesse mundo sem uma explicação do que me motivou._

_Eu fiz uma escolha, a pior de toda minha vida. Quando vi Deidara "morrer", anos atrás, achei que não agüentaria sobreviver sem ele, mas lutei por você, para garantir que você não seria como eu. Entretanto, quando descobri que ele não tinha morrido realmente, senti que meu coração se despedaçaria irremediavelmente se eu simplesmente o visse morrer novamente, dessa vez de verdade._

_Por isso, decidi que seria eu quem iria o matar. Ele morreria por minhas mãos e eu iria logo depois dele. Sei que não foi bem assim que aconteceu, é claro que ele deve ter nos explodido em um grande borrão vermelho e alaranjado, bem típico dele._

_Sei que um dia você entenderá o que senti, e entendo que agora você me ache egoísta, mas eu sei que deixei uma kunoichi maravilhosa para trás._

_Siga seu sonho e não desista nunca. Porque você sabe, que eu mais do que ninguém, também acho que sua arte é um estouro!_

Ningyo não pôde conter um enorme sorriso ao ler aquelas palavras. Ao menos uma pessoa entendia! E a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, não poderia ser melhor!

_Também pensei em outras coisas antes de escrever essa carta e cheguei a uma conclusão que talvez você também já deva ter chegado. Lembro-me bem de seu desejo de sair de Konoha para treinar, assim como Naruto fez quando tinha treze anos. Bom, andei pensando, e acho que Rock Lee seria o mestre perfeito para você. Ele teria orgulho de tê-la como pupila, tenho certeza._

_Espero que tudo dê certo, estarei olhando por você, onde quer que eu esteja. Céu ou Inferno._

_Te amo!_

_Sakura_

As lágrimas rolaram mais uma vez pela pele de pêssego da boneca loira. Não, ela não podia saber, ainda, o que sua mãe sentia por Deidara, mas sabia que tinha alguém muito importante em sua vida que talvez um dia lhe mostrasse. Não a culpava pelo que tinha feito.

Sabia que Sakura seria infeliz pelo resto da vida se visse Deidara morrer novamente, e não era isso que ela desejava para sua mãe. Pelo menos agora ela estava feliz. Feliz e junto daquele que ela mais amava.

Ningyo sorriu e pegou o envelope para guardar a carta. Levou um susto ao ver que tinha outra coisa dentro dele. Uma foto.

Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais e ela pulou da cama, seus objetivos mais claros do que nunca em sua mente. Ela se tornaria chuunin e partiria com Rock Lee, se ele assim concordasse. E sim, ela tinha certeza de que ele concordaria.

Ainda sorrindo ela largou a foto e saiu de casa correndo, rumo ao lugar onde sabia que seu futuro sensei estaria treinando.

Na foto, agora abandonada em cima da cama, dois ninjas com capas da Akatsuki estavam abraçados, sorrindo sorriso mais do que felizes, mais do que verdadeiros. E era por isso que Ningyo compreendia.

Não havia nada mais bonito, não na visão da boneca, do que o amor de Sakura e Deidara.


	8. Notas Continuação!

Oi, pessoal!

Estou aqui para avisar que estou postando uma continuação para essa fic! Chama-se **O Legado da Akatsuki** e já está disponível no meu bio.

Espero possam ler e se divertir com ela.

Beijos!

Uchiha Evangeline


End file.
